Sincerity's shining Hope
by Chosen child of loyalty
Summary: Do you make your own destiny? Or does destiny decide your life? A story of love, family, and friendship. Miyakeru with some other couples. Story written by original author Mrs. Mimi Kido.


Hello its Lady Lilymon here with another fic. It's my very first fic focusing on a couple I haven't really been into for too long but it's an interesting pair now I bet people are wondering what I'm going on about well what am I talking about? Miyakeru, T.K. and Yolei as a couple it seriously needs more love so I'm going to start supporting it since I hate Takari no offence to all those Hope and Light fans out there.

However, I need to stop babbling to go anywhere with this so other couples in this will be GomaPal (I am so growing fond of that pairing), Jyoumi, Daikari, VeeGato, Miyakeru, Ken with an OC I recently created and yeah sorry but Patamon and Hawkmon get no one sorry about that.

**Chapter One Sweet Christmas for all**

Blessings come to us all in different forms we don't even realize sometimes that the one we want to spend our lives with is right in front of us and we don't even know it. The Digidestined were all sitting together many things had changed for one, they had gotten some new additions in the team of Digidestined. Two of them were Yolei's sisters Momoe and Chizuru whose digimon were Wizardmon and Coronamon respectively. The last one was Davis's twin stepsister Abigail or Abby Motomiya whose digimon was a Mikemon. See two month's ago Davis's parents had separated June had gone with her mother while Davis had gone with his father who had remarried a woman with one daughter already.

Davis and Abigail didn't get along well because as illogical as it was Davis blamed Abigail as interference in his life and held her partially responsible for his family separating. Abigail didn't let her stepbrother get her down much she was usually quite optimistic and believed one day their family would be proper and life would be great.

So, currently all the Digidestined and their digimon were sitting at T.K.'s house and had gathered their for a sleep over now that Matt and T.K.'s parents were back together so they were all celebrating the occasion. Davis hadn't really been his happy self lately so for once he wasn't talking much.

"Come on Abigail why don't you join me, Kari, Momoe, Chizuru, Mimi and Sora in our game of spilling secrets come on." Yolei said taking her hand leading her the other way causing Davis to glare at her. Yolei saw this and sighed dropping Abigail's hand looking away at the other side. Kari moved over to Davis hugging him gently.

"It's okay Davis just remember your not alone I know things are hard right now but they'll get better have hope keep the light in your heart alive." Kari said taking his hand and squeezing it gently causing Davis to smile a little. Ken was also watching his best friend in concern and moved over to them.

"Don't worry Kari he'll be okay. Come on Davis let's go for a walk it's always good to get out once in awhile." Ken said softly causing Davis to blink in confusion but he nodded then smiled at Kari.

"Thanks Kari the support of you and the others means a lot if I had to do this alone I'd probably get myself in a mental hospital." Davis said softly and Kari smiled quite sincerely as well.

"Your stronger than that. Besides you always helped lift us up now remember not to be too stubborn and let your friends help you." Kari said as she waved towards Davis and Ken who were walking towards the door before going back to the other girls.

Davis and Ken walked in silence, as the silence grew it made Ken even more worried he missed the cheerful Davis who waved away problems with a single gesture of the hand.

"Davis, talk to me. I know your going through things but I'm here for you. You were there to lend a helping hand when I fell down to my knees when I didn't want to get up you pulled me back on my feet you helped me through a very hard time in my life Davis. Let me help you." Ken said softly his voice with a touch of desperation in it. Davis sighed a little despite the fact that they were 17 now they were still closer than ever. The brown haired boy looked to the ground.

"I…I hate her. She ruined my life." Davis muttered and Ken frowned not having to ask to know who he was talking about he sighed a little not knowing what to say for a moment he knew the feeling of not getting along or not liking a sibling.

"Davis…are you sure it's her you hate? Or is it your parents? Yourself?" Ken said normally he wasn't so direct but sometimes you had to hit the mark to get a goal. Davis winced at Ken's words they had hit him like a ton of bricks he hadn't wanted to admit that not to anyone even to himself he didn't want to seem weak he looked away and then without warning just ran not really knowing where he was going.

"Davis!" Ken cried running after him the sudden running away had shocked him but him also being a soccer star managed to catch up with his best friends managing to tackle him into a hug as his friend started crying. Ken just held the other boy for a moment letting him cry and let his emotions out when he was done Davis quietly began to talk to Ken about the situation how he felt and why he had been acting like such a jerk to his stepsister. Ken seemed to understand in fact all his friends did after walking around for awhile they decided to go back. Ken chuckled as he watched T.K. and Yolei running around the room playing around with one another. Abigail and Kari were talking quietly probably about the same issue while Momoe and Chiziru were just watching T.K. and Yolei smirking.

"They would make a cute pair don't you think?" Momoe asked her sister while Chiziru simply smiled watching the two run out of the room.

Yolei and T.K. were continuing to play around when Yolei's foot caught in a wire causing her to trip T.K. attempted to catch her but unable to fell down as well Yolei falling on top of him. Both Digidestined blushed realizing their position.

"Well…this is new." T.K. said softly still blushing.

"Yeah it is." Was all Yolei said moving to get up but T.K. grabbed her hand pulling her besides him so she fell to the sides besides where T.K. was lying down.

"New, but definitely not bad don't you think?" T.K. said then not thinking more he leaned over pressing his lips softly against hers. Yolei's eyes seemed to widen and her first instinct was to push him off but the kiss felt so good so right so she let herself enjoy the moment. They soon broke apart both their cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"T.K. I thought you liked Kari like that." Was all Yolei said and T.K. couldn't help but chuckle at that causing Yolei to narrow her eyes at him.

"I've never thought of Kari beyond friendship I did used to have sort of a puppy's crush on her in our first adventure but as we grew it turned into just thought a really close friendship that I would never want to lose but thinking of her in the romantic way that will probably never happen. And that feeling is mutual besides its kind of obvious is interested in Davis." T.K. said softly then added "What about you? Don't you like Ken?" He looked at the purple haired girl curiously.

"I had a crush on Ken but that was before I knew him I mean he's a great friend and all but that's all he is a friend. When I had a crush on him it was just a fan girl crush because I didn't really know him." Yolei said softly then blushed a little and added "But the truth is I always envied Kari a little because of how close you two were I always thought Kari was really lucky to have someone like you in her life. Someone who's kind and considerate unlike Davis mind you and someone who's really sweet and sincere." T.K. felt his cheeks flush slightly at her compliments about him but chuckled at the joke about Davis shaking his head slightly knowing the two would never get along. T.K. moved his hand to Yolei's cheek gently stroking it in an affectionate manner.

"Davis may be a hyperactive but he's a great friend I just hope he returns to his normal cheerful self soon." T.K. said more to himself then to Yolei before leaning close and caressing her cheek gently and adding "You have nothing to be jealous of Yolei I actually admired you from a distance as well you were never scared to show how you were feeling unlike me I bottle too much up inside I always wished to be more open that's why I think even if Kari and I ever got together we wouldn't last we're too similar to one another." T.K. said softly causing Yolei to smile her cheeks still a light pink.

"T.K. I'm so glad you chose me." Yolei murmured softly and T.K. simply smiled leaning in and kissing her softly again.

"I'm glad I chose you too. Will you go out with me this Saturday night Yolei?" T.K. asked softly smiling.

"I'd love to T.K." Yolei said cuddling up against him as he wrapped an arm around her the two of them just lay there together.


End file.
